hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Andorra
An alternate version of andorra, created on an internet anime and manga website has andorra with long brown curley hair, which she wears tied up with a red hairband, of the same red tone as the red on her flag, although she only ties her hair up when she's cooking or in her military uniform. This version also wears fingerless gloves that go up to her elbow in both her military uniform and her casual clothes. She also wears a light blue jumpsuit with rows of buttons going down to a yellow belt and wears black ski boots, with a flimsy red scarf of the same colour as her hair tie. The military uniform for this version is a light green colour with the same rows of buttons, also the military uniform has a caplet, much like her half brother france's. Her eye colour is turquoise, a mixture between both of her half brother's eye colours. She can usually be seen holding a tuna fish or with her pet mountain goat. The creator of the alternative version of Andorra has listed her name as Maria but has no given surname. BS The alternate Andorra's basic bio. *She is both Spain and France's half sister. *She spends her time skiing, cooking or fishing *She treats Romano (S. Italy) like a child as she spent half of her childhood around him. She still looks at him like a younger, more loud sibling. *Alternate Andorra views Monaco and Seychelles as older sisters and is especially close to Seychelles. *She is especially good at cooking mushroom omlettes *She has a Goat and the Goat is usually left at her house or one of her brothers(France and Spain). Suggested names for her Goat have been Madame Chevre (french for miss goat), Cabra (spanish for goat) and Hambre (spanish for hungry). 'Relationships' Spain(Antonio) She is Spain's half sister and lived with him sometimes despite belonging to France officially. During Spain's civil war, France forbade her from seeing him which meant that she would feel trapped. She enjoys staying at his place in the sunshine and will help Spain and Romano harvest fruit in the summer and autumn(when she's not feeling lazy). Whenever her goat headbutts Romano, Spain ends up laughing for hours on end. Untill Romano punches him in the stomach. France(Francis Bonfoy) She is france's half sister and officially belonged to him despite staying with Spain. During the Spanish Civil War France forbade her from seeing Spain. In 1933 he took control of her before elections as she became increasingly frustrated. Despite all that, Andorra still recognizes France as a brother. They are particuliarly close. Germany(Ludwig) Despite declaring war on him during WWI she remains on good terms with him, mostly because N. Italy visits her frequently for free food and a nap. He doesn't like her goat very much though as it sleeps on N. Italy(Andorra: and he wishes it was him instead~) and refuses to move if Germany asks it to. Her goat willl headbutt Germany if he picks it up to take Italy away. Andorra often makes suggestive jokes about germany and N. Italy's relationship, much to Germany's displeasure. North Italy(Feliciano Vargas) She is very good friends with N. Italy and will cook food for him anytime he asks, her goat often sleeps on him and is highly protective of north italy. This could be a reflection of Andorra's friendship with italy as she will hide him if Germany comes looking for him in order to make him work. Andorra often makes suggestive jokes about North italy's relationship with Germany, but N. Italy doesn't realise what she means and will talk about how nice Germany is. South Italy(Romano/Lovino Vargas) she treats romano as a child and has grown up being around romano, although she is very good friends with him. it is hinted she used to have feelings for romano, but doesn't now. Whenever romano hears her telling jokes about germany and North italy's relationship he will try and yell and her, only to be headbutted in the stomach by her goat, much to spain's amusement. Canada(Matthew Wiliams) She and canada are good friends as they are both forgotten about by the other countries. Canada enjoys going to Andorra's place because she makes him fresh ice cream by the bucket load. She is one of the few countries who recognise him and consider him a good friend. It is hinted she has romantic feeling for him. Monaco Andorra views monaco as an older sister and will visit her occasionally in order to use her casinos, apart from that they have little contact. Seychelles Andorra considers her a good friend and a sister. It is not uncommon to see them together as Seychelles and Andorra have a closer bond then her and Monaco. Category:Female Characters Category:Europe